kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Return to Dream Land
Kirby Wii is a Kirby game for the Wii, to be released in Fall 2011. Story The E3 2011 trailer shows a part of the game's introduction - while King Dedede and Waddle Dee are chasing Kirby holding a Strawberry Shortcake, a dark, five-pointed star-shaped void similar to Dark Nebula's appearance opens up in the sky. A crystalline airship with an unfamiliar insignia pops out trailing black smoke from its engines, and crashes nearby, and the trio investigates. It is unknown how Meta Knight becomes involved, perhaps suggesting that characters are unlocked as the story progesses. They embark on a quest to retrieve the spaceship's parts throughout Pop Star to repair the spaceship and help their new alien friends. Gameplay Abilities , a new Copy Ability]] , a Super Ability]] Kirby Wii introduces several new Copy Abilities, and the abilities now have powered-up versions called Super Abilities, which are acquired from inhaling large versions of enemies glowing with a starry aura. When used, super abilities annihilate everything on the screen. Super Abilities only last for a limited time, as indicated by a rainbow-colored bar below Kirby. Sword's Super version is called Ultra Sword, obtained from a large Sir Kibble, and Fire's version is Monster Flame, obtained from a large Hot Head. These enemies leave behind the Ability Star even when defeated by other players other than Kirby. Water appears to have been redesigned with a noticeably more pink Kirby rather than a translucent blue as depicted in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, and he surfs on his own waves as an attack. Whip Kirby is self-explanatory and performed a fast attack similar to Meta Knight's standard A move from Brawl. Leaf Kirby can encircle himself with leaves, and conjure columns of leaves as an attack, making it similar to defensive abilities like Needle and Spark. Stone Kirby now wears a rocky headdress similar to the one seen in GameCube footage rather than his old gear. Ability Stars similar to the Copy Pedestal are featured in the game. Up to three additional players can join and leave at any time, controlling specific characters, but there is little indication that the characters can be controlled by the CPU at this point, however, which would mean that the Helper system seen in GCN has been scrapped. Kirby's inhaling ability appears to have been enhanced, being able to inhale many more enemies at once and produce larger Star Spit. Shaking the Wii Remote makes Kirby perform his Super Inhale. He can inhale all three allies and use them as a projectile as well. Characters Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee (wearing a blue bandanna) are additional playable characters for the game's multiplayer. Their respective control schemes are not yet completely clear, though they wield their now-standard sword, hammer, and spear respectively. Players can ride on each other's back, similar to footage seen in Kirby GCN. Other playable characters can be summoned ala Gooey or Helper in the game. Sharing food seems to have returned, as has the capability of holding onto Kirby during flight. Other features Swimming is featured in the game; Kirby and co. don goggles underwater, and the goggles look like the version introduced to Kirby in Kirby Super Star. Power-ups and items return. Kirby is seen in the E3 2011 trailer to be holding a candle over his head, which illuminates a dark room. He is also seen jumping in a giant Kuribo's Shoe-esque boot with spiked heels, and holding a fireworks Cannon while having separate Copy Abilities. Gameplay footage shows the cannon destroying certain obstacles, as well as doors that are unlocked once Kirby throws a key at them. Collectible Point Stars and Food items also make a return. Miniature starry voids are seen to warp Kirby to a space that is slowly being erased. Entering one causes Kirby to lose his current Copy Ability (whose dropped stars are now represented with unique icons and coloring). Ability list *Beam *Bomb *Cutter *Fire *Ice *Leaf *Needle *Parasol *Sleep (probable, as Noddy is in the latest trailer) *Spark *Stone *Sword *Tornado *Water *Whip Enemies *Blade Knight *Blipper (normal and big-sized) *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Como (normal and big-sized) *Glunk *Gordo *Hothead *Kabu *Mumbies *Needlous *Nelly (or Nruff) *Pacto *Scarfy *Sparky *Squishy *Sword Knight *Twister *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *An unnamed tiger-like enemy that gives the Whip ability *An unnamed glowing knight enemy that gives the Ultra Sword ability *Waddle Dees that hide under a large paper-mache Waddle Dee-like obbject Bosses *Whispy Woods *A unknown blue genie-like boss that uses bombs to attack *An unknown shadow bat-like boss Links to Kirby GCN See also: Kirby GCN There are strong links and similarities between Kirby Wii as announced at E3 2011, and Kirby GCN for the GameCube, which was announced over five years ago. There has been much discussion about whether Kirby Wii is a direct derivative of the GameCube title, although if that was indeed the case, there has been extensive changes to gameplay systems throughout its development period. After Kirby GCN's announcement, there was no further information for a prolonged period, and the game's page from Nintendo's website was removed, so the game was presumed to be cancelled for good. While the game's development cycle was subject to much gossip, a press release from July 31, 2009 officially confirmed a vague "Hoshi no Kirby" game in development for the Wii. It was a very long time before any more information became available, which was in a Nintendo investor briefingNintendo 2011 quarterly investor report, and the several seconds of video footage resembles Kirby Wii more than Kirby GCN, with a fixed sideways camera. While the title appears to be far more polished than the intitial beta screenshots and media from Kirby GCN, it has changed much throughout the years. Very little else is known about it besides the previously-revealed and rather outdated information. Iwata himself (CEO and president of Nintendo Japan), however, did apologize for the long wait and promised a release date for the title sometime in 2011. After Nintendo's later E3 conference, new information was released, again confirming the mystery Wii title is nearing completion. Fans have also noted that the music used in the latest trailer is a remix of the music from the GameCube title. Trailers Artwork KWii Kirby.png|Kirby KW logo.png|US logo Gallery Kirby wii.jpg|Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee fighting Whispy Woods KWii ss1.jpg|Ultra Sword Kirby KWii ss2_0.jpg|Kirby performing the Super Inhale KWii ss3.jpg|Spark Kirby KWii ss4.jpg|Kirby and Meta Knight KWii ss5_0.jpg|4-player co-op KWii ss6.jpg|Needle Kirby KWii ss7.jpg|Sword Kirby, in a shoe-like power-up KWii ss8_0.jpg|Cutter Kirby, using a fireworks/cannon power-up External Links Additional information: *New screenshots dated 7th June 2011 *E3 Trailer *Pre-release fact sheet References ja:星のカービィ (Wii) Category:Games